Sierra
"Totalnej Porażki w Trasie". Zadebiutowała w odcinku specjalnym Planu Totalnej Porażki. Rywalizowała w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie (odcinki 1-23) w Drużynie Amazonek, choć początkowo została przydzielona do Drużyny Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki bo zamieniła się z Izzy. Jest eksecntryczną fanką Totalnej Porażki. Jak przyznała w odcinku Totalnej Porażki w Trasie, pt. "Ukochany Brodway" oglądała każdy odcinek WTP i PTP piętnaście razy i prowadzi 16 blogów na jej temat. W odcinku TPwT, pt. "Samoloty, pociągi i gorące, powietrzne telefony komórkowe" powidziała, że ma w pokoju Nieoficjalne Muzeum Chrisa McLeana. W swoim złotym medalinonie ma zdjęcie Cody'ego. Traci włosy w odcinku TPwT pt. "Awww, Drumheller". Od tej pory jeździ na wózku inwalidzkim. Wie wszystko o każdym uczestniku Totalnej Porażki. Wyjątkiem jest Alejandro. Jej dziadkowie są Niemcami. W jej rodzinie od pokoleń wyplata się koszyki z trawy. Jej imię wskazuje na to, że jest latynoską, lecz nie wiadomo, czy to jej prawdziwe imię, czy pseudonim, jak np, DJ. Jest szaleńczo zakochana w Cody'm, ale bez wzajemości, jednak bardzo mu zaimponowała pod koniec sezonu. Jest największą na świecie fanką Cody'ego i Totalnej Porażki. Jej mama jest fanką Chrisa i razem ze Sierrą chce zbudować w swoim ogrodzie wielkiego Chrisozaura. Ogląda odcinki ze swoja matką. Później dostała się do Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd , gdzie rywalizowała w drużynie Bohaterskich Chomików). W piątym sezonie włosy odrosły jej do tego stopnia, że mogła je wiązać w kitkę. W tym sezonie Cameron kojarzy jej się z Codym. W tym sezonie miała okazję zobaczyć po raz pierwszy na żywo niektórych uczestników czwartego sezonu i opisać ich dokładnie na swoim blogu. Totalna Porażka w Trasie .odc. 1. Sierra jest ostatnią osobą, Która wychodzi z Autobusu, jest bardzo podekscytowana wiedząc że znajduje się w Totalnej Porażce wykrzykując, że jest to "najlepszy dzień w jej życiu." Sierra następnie zauważa Cody'ego i podbiega do niego aby z nim porozmawiać. Powiedziała że marzyła o tej chwili. Gdy Chris Przedstawiał zasady konkursu, Sierra okazała się być jednym z niewielu ludzi, którzy go słuchali. Heather wyraża zainteresowanie sojuszem z Sierrą w tym odcinku Podczas lotu do Egiptu Sierra ujawnia pełne imię Cody'ego oraz to że urodził się 1 kwietnia. W piramidzie Heather pyta się Sierry którą scieżke wybrać, lecz ta nic jej nie odpowiedziała. Sierra wybiegła z piramidy wraz z Cody'm i Heather. Zostaje przydzielona do drużyny 2 i wybiera dla niej nazwę. odc. 2., Sierra mówi Izzy, że fani Duncana i Courtney będą rozczarowan na jej blogach, a ona i Owen mają szansę stać się najpopularniejszą parą w Totalnej Porażce. Sierra następnie mówi Izzy, że Cody jest lepszy niż Owen i że Cody nadal śpi ze swoim pluszowym misiem Jerry'm. Sierra następnie zastanawia się co inne dziewczyny widzą w Alejandro. Podczas drugiego wyzwania mówi że w jej rodzinie wyplata się kosze od czterech pokoleń i zaczyna budować łodź z trzciny. Sierra mówi do Izzy że Amazonki są daleko w tyle i mówi do niej również że ma w zespole Cody'ego i poszła go przytulić lecz Cody był wyraźnie innego zdania. Następnie proponuje zamianę drużyn z Izzy. Ostatecznie nowa drużyna Sierry wygrywa. odc. 3. Na początku odcinka Sierra grzebie w plecaku Cody'ego znajdując tam jego but. Chris wybiera Sierre jako towarzysza w kuli Cody'ego. Podczas ostatniego wyzwania Sierra wraz z Codym byli jedynymi którzy pracowali. Chefowi podobała się reklama Sierry i Cody'ego i ostatecznie ich drużyna wygrywa. odc. 4. Na początku odcinka Sierra siedzi w 1 klasie masując Cody'emu stopy. Po przebudzeniu się Cody mówi jej że nie lubi jak mu masuje stopy, ale Sierra mówi że jeśli naciśnie się w odpowiednie miejsce na stopie można wywołać chwilowy paraliż po czym to zrobiła. Sierra po nasłuchaniu Chrisa mówi w pokoju zwierzeń że po obejrzeniu poprzednich sezonów wie że gdy Chris mówi jedno to ma na myśli drugie. Kiedy wszyscy wysiadają z samolotu w Yukonie Courtney mówi żeby się do siebie przytulić by nie zmarznąć Sierra przytula Cody'ego Po tym jak Gwen go odrzuca. Podczas gdy Owen pyta się Chrisa Czy ma zamiar wypić całe kakao Sierra mówi że jest to jego drugi ulubiony napój zaraz po soku pomidorowym. Gdy Owen wraz z Codym są uwięzieni na krze a biały niedźwiedź chce ich z niej zrzucić Sierra rzuca kawałek ludu w jego głowe ratując przy tym Cody'ego, następnie wyławia rybę i używa jej jako wiosło by podpłynąć do Cody'ego. W momencie dopływania Cody był już prawie zamarznięty jednak Sierra go uratowała mówiąc jeśli jedno z nas ma utonąć wole żebym to była ja, na co Cody był tego samego zdania. Cody jest przerażony gdy znowu po jakimś czasie widzi Sierrę ona nato mówi że łatwo go było znaleźć ponieważ mocniej stąpa prawą nogą Kiedy Amazonki zbliżają się do Sierry i Cody'ego Gwen się pyta czy ich podwieźć na co Cody jej odpowiada żeby jak najdalej od Sierry. Po zakończeniu wyzwania Amazonki są na drugim miejscu. odc. 5. Na początku odcinka Heather próbuje wciągnąć do sojuszu Sierrę i Cody'ego podczas gdy ta masuje mu jego zmarznięte stopy. Sierra mówi że lubi Heather i Chce ją przytulić jednak Heather odsuwa się od niej. Po chwili Alejandro próbuje przekupić Sierrę tabliczką czekolady jednak Heather mówi że nie wolno ufać wrogowi Podczas gdy Chris objaśnia zasady wyzwania Sierra mówi że przy jego złośliwości jest niezły ubaw wtedy Chris cieszy się że przynajmniej jedna osoba go docenia po czym Sierra podchodzi do niego mówiąc że nie tylko go docenia ale także kocha nawet wtedy gdy robił filmy o gadających kotach po czym inni zawodnicy go wyśmiali. Następnie Sierra powiedziała że miała nazwać swój blog mrau Chris, lecz to się nie przyjeło Przed wspinaczką Amazonki kłócą się kto ma iść pierwszy w pewnym momencie Heather chce żeby to Sierra zadecydowała, po czym jest ona zaskoczona myśląc że wie już wszystko o wszystkich w tym programie jednak w pokoju zwierzeń mówi że wie o tym że Heather robi ją w konia i że się tylko z niej nabija. Podczas wspinaczki Sierra nalegała by Cody szedł przodem podczas gdy Sierra szła za nim mówiąc że to najlepszy widok w Nowym Yorku. Po jakimś czasie Alejandro zaczepia Sierrę mówiąc że martwi się o Chrisa gdyż czuje się zapomniany i niepotrzebny jednak Sierra mówi że ona o nim nie zapomniała i go potrzebuje. Sierra jako ostatnia wchodzi na szczyt statuy wolności Sierra podbiega do Chrisa ujawniając że prowadził kiedyś program kulinarny, który zdjęli po pierwszym odcinku. Podczas pościgu łodziami gdy Courtney ją odpala Cody wypada z niej na co Sierra wywołuje jego imię krzycząc. Gdy Amazonki dopłynęły z powrotem do Cody'ego Sierra wyciągnęła go z wody. Kiedy Chris powiedział szefowi żeby nakłonił aligatora zrzeknięcia się praw autorskich Sierra była zachwycona mówiąc że Chris ma zdolności przywódcze a także to że w latach 80 śpiewał w boysbandzie po czym zaśpiewała fragment jednego z jego utworów, następnie Sierra chciała powiedzieć nekrolog Chrisa, który sama napisała lecz gdy mówiła datę urodzin Chrisa ten ją uciszył. Podczas wyzwania z wyciągnięciem jabłek Sierra ujawnia że złamała nogę na pikniku fanclubu Chrisa McLeana po czym Gwen ją pyta czy istnieje coś takiego jak fanclub Chrisa McLeana na co Sierra jeszcze trochę pomówiła a Courtney kazała jej wskoczyć do wody. Będąc w wodzie Sierra zanurza się i wyciąga jabłko za pomocą głowy. Amazonki wygrywają wyzwanie. odc.7. Sierra wraz z Heather siedzą na kanapie w pierwszej klasie rozmawiając o znajomościach Sierry o Totalnej Porażce, podczas gdy Heather się pyta o to że prawdopodobnie wie kto wyleci następny na to Sierra bez wahania odpowiada, że gdy drużynę 6 razy ominie eliminacja czeka syndrom zpszs (zbyt pewny siebie zawala sprawę) Heather pyta czy drużyna CJNBBBBS jest na wylocie na to Sierra mówi że Heather powinna wiedzieć i jest dla niej wzorem, lecz w pokoju zwierzeń wychodzi na jaw zupełnie coś innego. Podczas gdy cody spokojnie spał Sierra podeszła do niego wkładając mu kciuk do buzi, gdy Cody otworzył oczy był przestraszony jego krzyk przestraszył również Sierre, na to odpowiedziała mu że uroczo wygląda gdy się boi. Cody w pokoju zwierzeń myje zęby pytając czy Sierra trzyma kciuki pod pachami kiedy nikt nie widzi następnie gdy Sierra korzystała z pokoju zwierzeń potwierdziły się przypuszczenia Cody'ego. Podczas pierwszego wyzwania Sierra zamiast pracować robiła mięsnego Cody'ego i gdy w pewnym momencie Amazonkom zabrakło mięsa do robienia kiełbasy Heather zaproponowała by wykorzystać mięsnego Cody'ego lecz ten spadł z góry i Sierra była załamana. Amazonki docierają na metę jako ostatnie i jeden z członków drużyny musiał założyć obcisłe ubranie jako kare. Cody bardzo nie chciał żeby on musiał to założyć więc powiedział Sierrze że wyglądała by w tym zabójczo Sierra była podekscytowana i prosiła Chrisa żeby jej dał to ubranie lecz Chris powiedział że miał nim ją ukarać lecz jeśli sama się prosiła to dał je Cody'emu. Podczas tańca na platformach Sierra śpiewała piosenkę o Codym,przez co ten się przeraził. Gdy Alejandro strącił Cody'ego z platformy Sierra się wściekła i jednym ciosem strąciła DJ'a następnie to samo zrobiła z Alejandro zapewniając Drużynie Amazonek zwycięstwo Sierra była tym faktem tak podekscytowana że aż zemdlała na platformie i Chris poraził ją prądem. odc. 8. Na początku odcinka Sierra siedziała z Gwen w 1 klasie mówiąc że korzysta z internetu, lecz tak naprawdę było to tylko pudełko z pizzą z naklejonym zdjęciem Sierry i Cody'ego, Gdy Chris powiedział że dzisiaj lecą do Amazonii Gwen pomyślała, że to dobry znak i powiedziała to również na głos lecz Sierra powiedziała że jeśli drużyna sądzi że będzie miedź szczęście to ostatecznie przegra Gwen następnie mówi że nie oto jej chodziło I chciała to wyjaśnić ale Sierra zakryła jej buzie. Podczas gdy Chris objaśniał zasady wyzwania Cody podniósł rękę na to Chris mówi że wie o tym iż ma liczne alergie i prawnicy zmusili go do kupienia odpowiedniego lekarstwa Cody chciał je wziąć lecz Chris nie chciał dawać go alergikowi wtedy Sierra bardzo chciała żeby to jej dał to lekarstwo, Cody byl tym faktem przerażnoy i poprosił Gwen by ona je wzięła na co niechętnie się zgodziła lecz Sierra zaczęła mówić że tylko ona wie na co Cody jest uczulony i zaczęła wymieniać jego alergie. Podczas wędrówki do celu Amazonki natykają się na zinzingowców i zostają przez nich uwięzieni. Jakiś czas później Gwen zasnęła i zaczęła chrapać co Sierrze się najwyraźniej nie podobało mówiąc że zaraz zwariuje od tego jej chrapania na co Courtney odpowiada, iż myślała że już jest wariatką. Gdy okazało się że zinzingowie są tylko aktorami, a Heather nie jest boginią Sierra jej o to powiedziała. Po wyzwaniu Sierra, Courtney i Gwen rozmawiają o wyeliminowaniu Heather Sierra zgadza się lecz pod warunkiem, że Gwen przestanie być miła dla Cody'ego. Podczas eliminacji Cody zagłosował na Sierrę przez co Sierra się załamała odc. 9. Na początku odcinka gdy Heather rozmawia z Alejandro tłumaczy mu, że Drużyna Amazonek i tak wygra dlatego że nikt ich nie rozprasza a szczególnie faceci, wtedy Alejandro pokazuje na załamaną Sierrę po poprzedniej eliminacji, która z rozpaczy jadła lody. Podczas wyzwania Sierra była cały czas załamana, A Heather cała winą obarczała Cody'ego i kazała mu ją uspokoić lecz Cody'emu nie bardzo się to udawało. Po piosence Heather dochodzi do wniosku, że Sierra chcę się tylko umówić z Codym i gdy ten już ją zaprosił Sierra najwyraźniej nie chciała z nim nigdzie iść jednak po jakimś czasie Cogy'emu udało się umówić z Sierrą jednak Sierra nie była zachwycona gdyż mówiła, że Cody robi to bo musi. Po wyzwaniu Cody przychodzi z jeszcze załamaną Sierrą do pozostałych Heather była wkurzona widząc Sierrę w takim samym stanie co poprzedni, w pewnym momencie Cody nie wytrzymał i uciszył Sierrę wygłaszając następnie przemowę, że dzień bez Sierry to piekło i chce żeby było tak jak dawniej, wtedy Sierra się uspokoiła. odc. 10. Na początku odcinka Heather znalazła szczoteczkę Cody'ego, którą Sierra natychmiast użyczyła. Podczas wyścigu łódkami Sierra i Cody jako jedyni z Amazonek wiosłowali. Gdy Courtney i Gwen poszły szukać Duncana Sierra była zachwycona, że może być sam na sam z Codym mówiąc, że pachnie pastą do zębów, Jednak okazało się, że Duncana tam nie było tylko sterta kamieni Sierra odpowiada, że zdaża się to ludziom, którzy tęsknią za kimś bliskim opowiadając po tym krótką historie o tym jak kiedyś widziała Cody'ego pędzącego na białym koniu przed jej domem. Drużyna Amazonek jako ostatnia dochodzi do celu tym samym przegrywając. odc.11 Na początku odcinka Sierra wraz ze swoją drużyną siedzi w samolocie w kabinie frajerów. Gdy Cody skakał do wody Sierra dopingowała mu mówiąc aby pokazał rekiną kto tutaj rządzi następnie jak skakała Sierra cała woda wytrysła do góry ochlapując przy tym swoją drużynę. Cody i Sierra jako pierwsi zjeżdżali bobslejem Sierra mówiła przy tym, że ich bobslej jest przytulny jednak Cody był jak zawsze innego zdania. Podczas drugiego zjazdu Sierra mówiła, że to przeznaczenie. Pod koniec odcinka Sierra siedziała w samolocie ze swoją drużyną i DJ'em. odc. 13. Gdy Heather była zła na Chrisa, że muszą siedzieć w kabinie frajerów mimo wygranej Sierra odpowiedziała, że pierwsza klasa jest rezerwowana dla tajemniczego gościa. Gdy zawodnicy dotarli do Londynu Sierra trzymając rękę Cody'ego powiedziała, iż Elżbieta 2 zaręczyła sie w wieku 15 lat na co Cody przytaknął a potem chciał odzyskać rękę. Podczas pierwszego wyzwania Sierra odnajduje wskazówkę w bucie strażnika, lecz następnie zamiast pójść ze swoją drużyną ta poszła z Codym zupełnie gdzieś indziej opowiadajac różne historie Cody oczywiście nie był zachwycony tym wszystkim Sierra i Cody zostają następnie porwani przez Kube Rozpruwacza, którym jak się potem okazało był Ezekiel. Na końcu odcinka gdy okazało się, że Courtney i Gwen znalazły Duncana Sierra wraz z Tylerem i Heather byli zszokowani. odc. 14. Podczas gdy Chris wyjaśnił zasady w samolocie Sierra mówi aby przeciwna drużyna przygotowała się na wojnę, na co Alejandro uważa że amazonki nie mają szans ponieważ w drużynie są same dziewczyny, wtedy Cody który również należał do drużyny amazonek spuścił głowę załamując się a następnie Sierra natychmiastowo wkurzyła się na Alejandro. Następnie ta sama sytuacja powtórzyła się już na ziemi lecz tym razem to Chris powiedział o tym co Alejandro i trochę inaczej. Gdy wszyscy oprócz Duncana i Gwen poszli do kolejnego wyzwania Courtney wyśmiała Codyego kiedy powiedział, że jest najsilniejszym członkiem drużyny po czym Sierra od razu zareagowała i Chciała natychmiastowo walczyć z Courtney, po chwili Owen i Cody stanęli do walki o złoto i gdy Cody zostaje jednym ciosem pokonany Sierra krzyczy jego imię w niebo głosy, a następnie usiadła Owenowi na barana i chciała go udusić za skrzywdzenie Codyego. Po chwili Cody wrócił na ring a Courtney nazwała go pokurczem, wtedy Sierra przestała dusić Owena i wściekła się na Courtney rzucając się na nią i zaczęła się z nią bić. Podczas ostatniego wyzwania, którym był bieg przez płotki Sierra nie zgadza sie by to Heather biegała gdyż uważa, że biegnąc powinien Cody a następnie opowiada o nim jedną historie. Gdy pocałunek Duncana i Gwen wychodzi na jaw i Courtney chce uderzyć Gwen Sierra powstrzymuje ją aby nie zrobiła niczego złego a następnie kerze Codyemu lecieć po złoto, jednak że Courtney karze mu zostać ponieważ chce za wszelką cenę wyeliminować Gwen , a Heather i Sierra ją poparły. Po wygranej Amazonek Sierra siedzi wraz z Codym w 1 klasie i podziwia go za znokautowanie Duncana. odc. 15. Na początku odcinka gdy Courtney rozpacza po poprzednim dniu Sierra Wycinka papierową Gwen a następnie odgryza jej głowę. Gdy amazonki znalazły się na polu minowym Sierra siedziała na barana Codyemu i nazwała Gwen nową Heather. Gdy Cody znalazł swojego klona Sierra podeszła i była podekscytowana, że widzi na raz dwóch Codych po czym ich przytuliła tak mocno, że klon Codyego pękł rozpryskując zielony szlam. Po wygranej Amazonek Sierra znowu przytula Codyego. odc. 16. Gdy zawodnicy wyskakiwali z samolotu Sierra wyskoczyła jako pierwsza trzymając na rękach Codyego. Sierra przyjeżdża na mete jako ostatnia z Drużynyu Amazonek. Podczas gdy Sierra skakała z urwiska zapomniała przyczepić linę. Podczas głosowania Cody ze względu na wstrząs mózgu zagłosował na Sierre. odc. 17. Sierra na początku odcinka była szczęśliwa, że pozbyła się Gwen i Cody może odkryć teraz prawdziwą miłość, czyli ją. Następnie gdy Heather mówi, że prawdopodobnie usiadła na gumie do rzucia, gdyż chciała na siebie zwrócić uwagę Alejandro Sierra odpowiada, że na niczym nie usiadła jednak Heather nadal mówi o tej gumie i w końcu Sierra uważa, że Heather ma fobie. Po ukończeniu budowy Sierra jest zła, że wyszła im głowa Gwen i Amazonki zaczynają się bić. Podczas rejsu Sierra chce uszczęśliwić Codyego i mówi by wyobraził krainę szczęsćia gdzie jest wielu Codych, jednak Cody nie był zbytnio zachwycony. Gdy Amazonki dojechały na miejsce Sierra wyznacza Codyego jako kapitana, a potem gdy Drużyna CJNBBBBS wystrzeliwuje pocisk z armaty prosto na Codyego Sierra rzuca mu się na ratunek. Podczas Eliminacji chce zagłosować na Courtney podobnie jak reszta zespołu, jednak okazuje się, że wyzwanie było z nagrodą. odc. 19. W tym odcinku Sierra spadała z samolotu podobnie jak reszta obsady udało jej się wylądować na łabędziu wraz z Courtney i Owenem. Gdy tylko dowiaduję się, że jeśli Cody przeżyje to ją pocałuje, natychmiast przywiązuje linę do Owena, aby wyciągnąć obie łodzie na brzeg, gdy tylko znaleźli się na brzegu Sierra zeczęła całować Codyego . Kiedy przychodzi czas na wyzwanie Sierra musiała wylosować sobie męża i była załamana kiedy okazało się, że jest nim Alejandro i chce odnowa losować ostatecznie wylosowała Codyego. Cody celowo źle kieruje Sierra by ta nie dostała się do sukni ślubnej jednak i tak się jej udaje tam dotrzeć. Podczsas ostatniej części wyzwania Sierra chce tylko by Cody powiedział "tak" co oznaczało by, że zostanie jej mężem jednak Cody nie chciał tego powiedzieć i Chef uznał ich za niepoczytalnych i nie dostali przepustki. Sierra i Cody zawracają natykając się na Blaineley i Owena rozpoczynając walkę z nimi ostatecznie cała czwórka ląduje w wodzie. W samolocie Alejandro przekonuje Sierre by głosowała na Owena i prawdopodobnie zrobiła. odc.20. W kabinie frajerów Cody siedzi wraz z Alejandro i Heather i jest przerażony, gdyż Sierra uważa go za swojego męża. Podczas wyścigu Sierra bierze osła i skakankę zna co Heather odpowiada, że nie może mieć tego i tego jednak Cody odpowiada, iż osioł jest dla niego. Gdy osioł Codyego nie chciał ruszyć z miejsca poprosił go aby przy gazował jednak osioł zrozumiał zupełnie co innego i Sierra powiedziała aby nie był taki dosłowny następnie Cody mówi, że lubi Sierre przez co ta była podekscytowana a Cody powiedział do osła, że ona tak może cały dzień i chciał ruszyć więc kopnął osła a tan zaś kopnął Sierre i wylądowała w jednym z Chińskich domków. Jednak że wraca na ostatnie wyzwanie z herbatką z domku i wygrywa. Ciekawostki *Gdy korzysta z toalety, śpiewa piosenki z lat 80. *Razem ze swoją mamą chciała zbudować wielkiego Chrisozaura. * Zanim trafiła do programu, lubiła powtarzać przed lustrem scenę, w której głosuje na Heather. Wspomina o tym w "Wyścig w Amazonii". * W trzecim odcinku piątego sezonu wspomina, że jej ulubioną osobowością Mike'a jest Svetlana. * W odcinku "Samoloty, Pociągi, Gorące Telefony Komórkowe", naszyjnik Sierry okazał się być w rzeczywistości medalionem – w nim trzyma zdjęcie Cody'ego. *Sierra jest jednym z czternastu zawodników którzy nigdy nie zostali wyeliminowani przez głosowanie. Inni to DJ, Anna Maria, Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Amy, Ella, Scarlett, Max, Jasmine, Sugar, Sky i Shawn **W TPWT została wyrzucona przez Chrisa za zniszczenia jego samolotu. **W TPPG Sierra jest eliminowane przez Sępy (którzy uzyskali możliwość wyeliminowania jednego zawodnika). * Sierra to jeden z siedemnastu zawodników, którzy rywalizowali w dwóch sezonach, inni to: Trent, Alejandro, Mike, Sam, Zoey, Jo, Scott, Lightning, Cameron, Geoff, Noah, Tyler, Ezekiel, Cody, Beth, i Justin. * Sierra jest jednym z jedenastu zawodników, którzy zmieniali drużynę w trakcie sezonu, pozostali to: Izzy, Katie, Brick, Jo, Scott, Duncan, Courtney, Cameron, Max, i Sky. * w odcinku Spoliczkowana Rewolucja Sierra ujawnia, że jej dziadkowie byli Niemcami * Sierra jest jedną z kilku postaci, które posiadają więcej niż jeden główny projekt, w jej przypadku w 3 sezonie ma długie włosy lecz w odcinku Dziwne Przypadki włosy zostają spalone i w Totalnej Porażce Plejadzie Gwiazd ma już krótsze pozostali to: Heather, Ezekiel, Mike, Dakota, Lightning i Scarlett. * Jest jednym z trzech zawodników, którzy korzystali z pokoju zwierzeń w sezonie w którym nie konkurowali, pozostali to: Alejandro i Ezekiel. * Sierra jest trzecią najwyższą dziewczyną w Totalnej Porażce wyższe są Jasmine i Zmutowana Dakota Galeria |-| Ogólne = sierra 2.png|Sierra tdwt sierra.jpg|Sierra 310px-TotalDramaOnline-Sierra.png|Sierra Sierra i Cody.png|Sierra i Cody |-| Plan Totalnej Porażki = Courtney, Sierra i Duncan.png|Courtney, Sierra i Duncan |-| Totalna Porażka w Trasie = Sierra mówi że wie kiedy Cody ma urodziny.czyli pierwszego kwietnia.png|Sierra i inni 6c5a.png|Rozpaczająca Sierra S03E09 Cody i Sierra w odcinku..jpeg|Sierra i Cody Drużyna Amazonek.jpg|Drużyna Amazonek S03E14 Courtney i Sierra.jpeg|Sierra i Courtney images (3).jpg|''Kołyska spadnie i rozpadnie się Gwen...'' tdwt-sierra-the-sisterhood-of-the-international-forum-15586449-712-399.jpg|Sierra i Heather Sierra i tort.png|Sierra i tort Łysa Sierra i Cody.PNG|Łysa Sierra i Cody S03E25 Sierra i Cody.jpeg|Sierra i Cody |-| Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd = Drużyna Heroic Hamsters.png|Drużyna Heroic Hamsters Sierra i Cameron.png|Sierra i Cameron S05E06 Zoey, Courtney, Sierra i Duncan.JPG Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Drużyna Amazonek Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki Kategoria:Uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki w Trasie Kategoria:Uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd Kategoria:Bohaterskie Chomiki Kategoria:Uczestnicy